


YOU MISSED ME

by Piceeses (6Areeses_Piceeses9)



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/Piceeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines family is trapped in the Mystery Shack, and Bill has taken over one of them. He has learned to disguise himself better than ever. Who is he? Is he even there still? Trust no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU MISSED ME

"Please Great Uncle Ford, it's not me. You have to believe me!" Dipper yelled, backing away. Ford was pointing a gun at Dipper's head, finger hovering over the trigger.  
"How would be we know? He's taken over you once before!" Ford shouted back. Dipper wanted to say the same to him, but he had trouble speaking, the feeling of despair getting ever bigger in the pit of his stomach. From the back of the room Mabel said, "Please guys, don't fight. Let's just calm down and talk it over."  
"We don't have time to talk it over! This could all be a part of his plan. Talking would be a waste of time, the only thing to do is find out where Bill is and kill him while he's human!"  
"You're right, Stanford." Gruncle Stan said. He raised his hands in the air and started to walk forward, slowly. "This could be a part of his plan. He could be waiting for us to kill each other while he stands and watches. Why take that chance? Let's listen to Mabel and-" He stopped talking as Ford pointed the gun at him.  
"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel yelled in unison. They both started to run to him, when Stanford pointed the gun first to Mabel, then to Dipper, back to Stan. Ford started to back away from everyone, repeating the motion and shaking his head.  
"I just...I don't know..." Ford looked up at everyone. Dipper and Stan started walking towards him slowly. Mabel still stood in the back of the room, looking at them with wide eyes.  
Dipper said, "Then let's just think this through. Give Stan the gun and we'll all-" he stopped when the gun was pointed back at his head.  
"Since when is it just "Stan"? What happened to "Gruncle"?"  
"Wha- I just thought-"  
"Stanford what are you doing? Stop!"  
"Great Uncle Ford, stop!"  
Stanford looked Dipper in the eyes. They looked so normal, so full of fear. Maybe he was wrong after all...  
"Trust no one." He said. 

And he pulled the trigger.

When the sound of the shot finally died down, Mabel opened her eyes and saw Dipper on the floor, blood pooling around him. His hat had a new hole in it that was turning the once white background red. She looked up even further to see Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford struggling for control of the gun. Stan had the upper hand, using a leg to push Ford away. Ford took one hand away from the gun long enough to punch Stan in the face. That shocked him enough to loosen his grip on the gun, which Ford took back and aimed at Stan. Mabel could see tears in both their eyes.  
"I was wrong." Ford said, voice thick from holding back tears. "It wasn't Dipper. It must be you."  
"Ford just wait a-"

He never finished.

Ford took a step back once the deed was done. He looked at his brother, bleeding and on the floor. He looked at Dipper as well. Both of their eyes were open, and both pairs of eyes were the same as always. Ford stumbled, the shock of what he had just done catching up to him. He crouched by his brother, tears streaming down his face. "I can't believe...what did I do?"  
"Hehehe..." Ford looked up, horror plastered on his face.  
"Heheh...hahaha...HEHAHAHAHAHA. YOU MISSED."


End file.
